Clouds
by haradakiyoshi
Summary: "Aku mengertiㅡ mengerti kalau Kuroko Tetsuya yang kupikir pantang menyerah adalah seorang pecundang."/"Sembuh dan aku akan menemanimu bermain basket seharian."/"Kau lelah, Tetsuya?"/"Istirahatlah. Tetsuya akan baik-baik saja sekarang."/Last chapter! RnR pls?
1. Chapter 1

"**CLOUDS"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**A Generation of Miracle Songfiction**

**.**

**Lyric and Song by Zach Sobiech**

**.**

**Cover Image by anach69  
**

**.**

**Warning: Possibly OOC, Typo(s), EYD mungkin berantakan, terlanjur nista dan ngga jelas**

_** .**_

**Happy reading~**

* * *

_**Well I feel down, down, down**_

_**Into this dark and lonely hole**_

_**There was no one there to care about me anymore**_

"_Excuse me, madam_." Bocah bersurai _crimson _itu menghampiri seorang wanita _blonde _berkacamata yang tengah memberesi mainan yang berserakan di lantai, ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh sekelompok anak yang tadinya berebut ingin mainan yang ini - ingin mainan yang itu setelah mendengar teriakan girang dari paman berwajah mirip kucing bahwa paman baik hati datang membawa mainan baru yang banyak.

"Uh, ya, _what_— Akashi?" Balas wanita itu refleks ketika melihat surai _crimson_ khas keluarga Akashi.

"_Excuse me. I want to ask you something, may I_?"

"_Sure_. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak perlu berbahasa Inggris begitu, aku juga bisa bahasa Jepang, kok. Oh ya, aku Alex dan aku bekerja di sini. Dokter baru, sih. Jadi wajar kalau putranya paman baik hati tidak mengenalku."

"Dia itu kenapa?" Akashi menunjuk bocah berkulit putih pucat dengan surai biru muda, matanya bulat dan biru, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, tangan kurusnya memeluk bola basket. Sepertinya Tuan Muda Akashi tidak begitu peduli pada perkenalan diri Alex.

Alex mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Akashi. "Oh itu Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko, ya? Lalu kenapa Kuroko tidak ikut anak-anak yang lain berebut mainan baru yang dibawa Otou-_sama_?"

_Anak kecil memang ingin banyak tahu,_ batin Alex teringat pertama kali putra kesayangannya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti Akashi pada Kuroko. Dengan wajah sedatar triplek Kuroko menjawab, "anak-anak yang sakit kankel tulang tidak boleh tellalu aktif." Hati Kagami—putra kesayangan Alex— yang awalnya berbunga karena tahu bukan hanya dirinya anak berumur 5 tahun yang masih cadel, retak seketika.

"Kuroko itu sakit kanker," ujar Alex dengan wajah sendu.

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Masudku kanker yang mana?" Mendengar kata kanker sudah jadi hal biasa bagi Akashi karena ayahnya sering mengajaknya main ke sini, ke rumah kanker yang tentu saja banyak penderita kanker di dalamnya. Supaya Akashi bisa melihat dunia dengan kacamata berbeda, begitulah tujuan sang ayah.

Pertama kali mendengarnya mungkin agak mengerikan bagi Akashi, mengingat ibunya mati juga karena kanker. Tapi sekarang Akashi sudah terbiasa—atau tepatnya membiasakan diri, jadi ia sudah siap dengan jenis kanker apa yang akan dikatakan _madam blonde_ berkacamata di hadapannya.

"_Bone cancer_." Alex menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya liar, mencegah air matanya keluar mengingat kondisi bocah biru muda itu yang sekarang sudah dianggap putranya sebagai teman baik.

Akashi yang sudah diajarkan ayahnya berbahasa inggris sejak ia baru bisa berbicara langsung mengerti perkataan Alex. Uh, jenius yang terlahir di keluarga kaya memang beda.

—dan detik itu pula sekujur tubuhnya dingin. _Kupikir tidak akan mendengar jenis itu lagi._

"Apa aku bo—"

"_Mama! Look! Look! I got this fucking cool basket ball and the fucking ling too. See? I want to play basket ball with Kuloko this noon. We can use this new basket_— Uh? _Dale_?" Kagami menghentikan ocehannya ketika menyadari ada orang lain di sana.

Alex memukul pelan kepala Kagami. "Sudah kubilang gunakan bahasa Inggris yang sopan di Jepang atau gunakan bahasa Jepang saja! Ini bukan Amerika, Taiga."

"_Mama_, dia kok pendek sekali?"

Krik krik

"_Madam_, anakmu kurang ajar sekali."

Krik krik

"Siapa yang kau panggil kulang ajal, _teme_?!"

Satu pukulan lagi. "Gunakan bahasa yang sopan, Bakagami!"

"Kubilang kurang ajar, bukan kulang ajal." Akashi mengejek. Bolehlah dia sedikit sombong karena sudah tidak cadel lagi di umur 5 tahun.

"Kagami-_kun_ selalu belisik— _ling_ basket?" Kuroko menghampiri mereka karena tahu Kagami sudah kembali dari acara rebutan mainan baru. Akashi tercengang anak bernama Kuroko itu ikut-ikutan cadel Kagami.

—dan Kuroko berbinar.

"_Ling_ basket?" mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama, Kuroko masih berbinar sedangkan Akashi mulai yakin Kuroko bukan ikut-ikutan cadel Kagami, tapi dia memang masih cadel. Akashi boleh berbangga diri sekarang.

Kuroko masih ingat betapa kesalnya dia saat meminta paman Hyuuga membelikannya _ring_ basket tapi hanya dijawab dengan penolakan sehalus mungkin dari paman Hyuuga. Kuroko pasti akan makin sering main basket kalau ada _ring_ basket dan itu buruk.

_Itu kan punyaku_, batin Akashi_. Sudah jelek sih, aku sudah tidak suka lagi. Tapi kenapa ada di sini?_

"Iya, seperti yang kau lihat, ini _ling_ basket. Kau bodoh, ya?" Alex memukul kepala Kagami (lagi).

"Aku hanya— aku benal-benal senang, Kagami-_kun_. Telimakasih banyak." Kuroko—bocah biru muda itu tersenyum lebar. Berarti ia bisa bermain basket dengan Kagami sore nanti.

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu." Kagami mengusap surai biru muda itu dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari Kuroko.

"Sini, kemalikan. Aku mau tahu sepelti apa lasanya _ling_ basket itu." Kuroko merebut paksa _ring_ basket yang dipegang Kagami dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa mengejek dari Kagami.

"Ya ampun Kuloko, jangan kampungan begitu dong. _Ling_ basket itu untuk dimasuki bola basket nantinya, bukan untuk kau lasakan. Bagaimana, sih."

"Kagami-_kun_ belisik."

Akashi—entah kenapa ia tersenyum melihat duo cadel di depannya. Hanya senyum tipis memang, tapi ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir ketika Kuroko yang wajahnya sedatar triplek tertawa lepas seperti itu. _Apa ini bisa dikatakan secara tidak langsung aku membuat dia tertawa?_

* * *

_**And I needed a way to climb and grab a hold of edge**_

_**You were sitting there holding a rope**_

Kuroko men_dribble_ bolanya lagi, lalu melemparnya dengan frustasi ke arah _ring_. Ini sudah yang kesekian puluh kalinya ia melakukan _shoot_, tapi tidak ada satupun yang masuk. _Mungkin aku halus lebih tinggi dali Kagami-kun supaya bolanya bisa masuk._

Memungut bolanya yang sudah berhenti menggelinding, Kuroko mulai merasa nyeri. _Uh, aku main tellalu lama, ya?_

"Kuroko?" kening Akashi berkerut. _Itu kan bocah cadel yang kemarin_, batinnya sombong karena ia sudah tidak cadel lagi walaupun masih bocah.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Akashi?" Bocah berambut _navy blue _itu mendengar gumaman Akashi rupanya.

"_Nee_, Akathi_thi_ kalau diam taja nanti kami tinggal loh," ujar bocah _blonde_ yang ternyata masih cadel dengan nada mengancam dan hanya dibalas Akashi dengan tatapan tinggal-saja-kalau -berani.

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Kise?" Bocah _navy blue_ menatap Kise tidak mengerti. Cadel Kise itu kelewatan untuk anak umur 5 tahun.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, Ryouta, bukan Akathiti." Akashi mengejek.

"_Mou.._ Aomine_thi_, Akathi_thi_ _hidoi-tu._" Kise nangis buaya. Demi lawakan garing Izuki _sensei_, mereka sudah saling kenal sekitar 2 tahun tapi kok ngga ngerti-ngerti bahasa ajaib Kise, sih?

"_Urusai, nanodayo_, Kise."

"Midorima_thi_ juga _hidoi_-_tu_."

"Jangan nangis dong Kise-_chin,_ nih aku kasih permen." Bocah ungu nan unyu juga baik hati sekali pada Kise menyodorkan _lollipop_ rasa jeruk yang kontras sekali dengan warna rambut dan tas sekolah Kise.

Kise sumringah. Menjadi satu-satunya yang masih cadel diantara 4 bocah beda warna itu memang agak sulit bagi Kise yang terlalu gampang menangis. Bagaimana tidak, hampir setiap hari teman-temannya itu menanyakan apa yang dikatakan Kise padahal omongannya kan—menurutnya—sangat jelas.

Akashi dan teman-temannya—bisa dibilang budak juga sih—sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Karena TK mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah jadi orang tua mereka menyuruh mereka pulang dengan jalan kaki saja. Alasan lain karena sebenarnya jam segini orang tua mereka yang super sibuk masih bekerja di tempat kerja masing-masing.

"Ngga bisa diem apa?" Akashi yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan percakapan _absurd_ dan ngga penting teman-temannya mendelik. Kise yang baru berhenti menangis mulai mengeluarkan tanda bakal kembali menangis, Aomine yang tampangnya paling brutal bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan kalem tapi nusuk Akashi barusan, Murasakibara—yang bersurai ungu—tersedak susu kotak rasa stroberi yang baru sampai di tenggorokannya karena kaget dan Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sepertinya bergeser karena agak gemetaran.

Uh, rupanya suara berisik mereka tadi mengganggu kegiatan _mengamati bocah bersurai baby blue_ Akashi. Akashi bukannya ada niat jahat atau semacamnya, tapi ia hanya memastikan apa bocah itu benar bocah yang kemarin.

Tahu-tahu Akashi sudah berdiri sekitar 5 meter dari Kuroko dengan segala keabsolutan yang diturunkan dari ayahnya, diikuti 4 bocah warna-warni di belakangnya. "Kuroko Tetsuya, ya?"

Kuroko berbalik sambil gemetar memeluk bola basketnya. Bukan gemetar karena takut pada Akashi, bukan.

"Dan kau siapa?" Itu bukan jawaban dan Akashi agak kesal mendengarnya.

4 bocah warna-warni yang berdiri di belakang Akashi menatap heran Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Ya ampun manitetali-tu. Aku balu tahu ada manutia tepelti ini. _(Ya ampun manis sekali-ssu. Aku baru tahu ada manusia seperti ini.)

_Ini sih kelewat putih. Lebih putih dari Akashi malah. Memangnya yang begini normal? _

_Pucat sekali, nanodayo. Apa dia belum sarapan, ya?_

_Kurus sekali. Pasti dia kelaparan. Besok kubawakan snack deh._

"Akashi Seijuurou," balas Akashi dingin dan tidak kalah datar dengan bocah _baby blue _di hadapannya.

Kuroko hanya ber-oh ria lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat ia teringat Akashi pernah mengunjungi _rumah_-nya kemarin.

"Ada pellu apa denganku?"

"Hah?" itu suara Kise dan Kuroko tidak sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Kubilang ada pellu apa denganku?" Kuroko mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Astaga." Aomine menepuk jidatnya. Berbicara dengan satu orang cadel saja ia sudah susah mengerti, sekarang ada dua. _Aku ngga bakal ngomong sama dia deh_, batin Aomine yang tidak mau menyusahkan dirinya.

Mengetahui pendengarannya tidak salah, Kise langsung berlari ke arah Kuroko. Memeluknya erat-erat. Akhirnya ia menemukan anak seumuran yang senasib dengannya.

Kuroko jatuh terduduk karena tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat badannya dan berat badan Kise. Nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya makin menggila.

"Aku menukai Kuloko_thi_!" _(Aku menyukai Kurokocchi!)_

Setelah itu Kise kembali berdiri, sedangkan Kuroko tidak dan itu menjadikannya pusat perhatian 5 bocah warna-warni dengan seragam TK Teikou yang tidak jauh dari sini.

Kise heran. Akashi heran. Semua heran.

"Kuloko_thi_?" Kise menatap heran Kuroko yang tidak juga berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "maaf, ya. Aku tellalu senang sih. Hehe."

Kuroko dengan wajah sedatar tripleknya menepis tangan Kise. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Aomine menahan tawa. Baru menyatakan cinta sudah langsung ditolak saja.

Kuroko mencoba bangkit, tetapi ia gagal. Mencoba lagi, gagal lagi.

Melihat itu Kise tidak tinggal diam, berhubung dia juga paling dekat jaraknya dengan Kuroko. "Bial kubantu, Kuloko_thi_," ujar Kise lembut dengan senyum malaikat sembari mengulurkan tangannya (lagi).

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa sendili!" Kuroko menepis tangan Kise lagi, kali ini lebih kasar dengan bonus bentakan untuk Kise.

Kise ingin menangis karena berpikir ia membuat kesalahan dan Kuroko tidak mau memaafkannya.

Detik berikutnya Kise benar-benar menangis karena berpikir ajakan bertemannya ditolak. Kuroko tidak ingin berteman dengan Kise.

"O-oi, Kise sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi. Astaga, kau ini laki-laki bukan, sih? Jangan nangis terus dong." Aomine memukul-mukul pelan kepala kuning Kise, ia sedang memainkan peran _good brother_ sekarang.

"Kuloko_thi_ ngga mau belteman denanku kalena aku tadel-_tu_." (Kuroko_cchi _ngga mau berteman denganku karena aku cadel-_ssu_.)

Air mata Kise makin deras, Aomine tidak boleh salah bicara kalau ingin Kise tutup mulut.

"Ngga mungkin Kuroko ngga mau berteman dengan Kise karena cadel, buktinya kami masih mau berteman dengan Kise. Iya kan, Midorima?"

Midorima buang muka.

"Iya kan, Murasakibara?"

"Iya _aja deh_." Murasakibara _ogah-ogahan_ menjawab.

"Iya kan, Ak—"

"Mau sampai kapan main dramanya?"

"Kami ngga main drama kok Akashi," ujar Aomine polos sepolos-polosnya anak TK. Apa daya,maksud hati ingin menyindir tapi yang disindir tidak mengerti disindir.

Kise hanya mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan (perang) Aomine sambil sesenggukan.

Akashi tentu akan murka kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara tawa tertahan yang berasal dari bocah kurus bersurai _baby blue_ yang masih belum bangkit juga dari duduknya.

Akashi ingin memarahinya karena tidak terima bocah yang masih cadel dan lebih pendek darinya itu menjadikan dirinya bahan tertawaan, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat senyum itu lagi—senyum Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Maaf, maaf Akashi-_kun_." Seolah mengerti tatapan tidak suka Akashi sebelumnya, Kuroko tersenyum (lagi) sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

Akashi buang muka ala _tsundere_ Midorima sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "B-biar kubantu berdiri."

"_Nee._. Aka-_chin_ biar aku saja yang menggendong Kuro-_chin_." Bocah bersurai ungu menawarkan diri sambil berjongkok di depan Kuroko lalu meletakkan tangannya yang besar di atas kepala Kuroko. Tinggi badan Murasakibara memang diatas rata-rata dan sudah tidak cocok lagi menjadi anak TK, bukan ukuran anak TK. "Kelihatannya Kuro-_chin_ ringan sekali."

—dan Kuroko tidak punya alasan untuk menolak niat baik Murasakibara.

"Kuloko_thi_ _hidoi-tu_!" Kise tidak terima rupanya niat baik Murasakibara diterima dengan mudah dan niat baiknya ditambah bonus senyum malaikat ditolak Kuroko mentah-mentah dua kali berturut-turut.

"_Gomenasai_, Kise-_kun_. Tadi Kise-_kun_ menyebalkan jadi aku tidak suka."

Krik krik

Akashi mati-matian menahan tawa supaya tetap kelihatan _cool_ di depan budak-budaknya. Aomine tertawa lebar selebar-lebarnya, peran _good brother_ Aomine sudah berakhir ternyata. Midorima buang muka untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya karena menahan tawa. Dan Murasakibara—

"_Nee._. Kuro-_chin_ jujur sekali sih," ujar Murasakibara polos membenarkan ucapan Kuroko.

"_Hidoi_! _Hidoi-tu_!"

Mengabaikan Kise, Kuroko naik ke punggung Murasakibara. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Murasakibara-_kun_."

"Jangan formal begitu dong Kuro-_chin_. Kita kan teman."

"Eh?" Kuroko kaget mendengar bagian terakhir. "Teman?"

Akashi mengangguk setuju walaupun sebelumnya dia tidak benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Kuroko.

Ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir ketika ia melihat senyum bahagia Kuroko dan ingin sekali melihatnya lagi.

Kise berteriak, "Benal-_tu_!" dengan sumringah dan mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Aomine karena Kise berteriak di telinga Aomine.

"Kurasa bukan hal yang buruk, _nanodayo_." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang bergeser karena kaget dengan suara melengking Kise. Lalu menambahkan, "bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, _nanodayo_."

Oh _tsundere_ sekali.

"Akashi-_kun_, dia itu _tsundere,_ ya?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan pada Akashi yang menurutnya paling mengetahui 4 bocah warna-warni itu.

Akashi mengangguk, Midorima mengamuk, Aomine tertawa lebar sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"_Tsundere ja nai, baka_!"

* * *

_**And we'll go up, up, up**_

_**But I'll fly a little higher**_

_**We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer**_

"Kankel tulang?" Ada nada tidak percaya dalam suaranya. Ia memang baru mengenal bocah yang juga cadel tapi tidak separah dirinya itu beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa hatinya nyeri mendengar pernyataan dari wanita manis tapi berdada rata bersurai cokelat dengan dua jepitan rambut menjepit poninya.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kalau boleh tahu kau siapa?"

"A-aku temannya Kuloko_thi_-_tu._" Kise masih berpikir, mencari-cari makna kanker tulang dalam ingatannya. Ini mungkin kali pertama Kise mendengar jenis penyakit itu, tapi sepertinya kata 'kanker' sudah tidak asing di dengarnya. Lalu bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir di pipi putih susu Kise saat ia teringat cerita Akashi yang ibunya meninggal karena kanker, Kise lupa jenisnya.

Dari awal ia melihat Kuroko sebenarnya ia sudah tahu Kuroko tidak sehat seperti dirinya dan teman warna-warninya. Tapi Kise tidak pernah mengira akan sesakit ini mendengar kondisi Kuroko yang sebenarnya.

"Uh, Kise-_kun_ jangan menangis. Kuantar ke kamar Kuroko, ya?"

Kise mengangguk sambil mengelap air mata yang keluar semakin deras dengan punggung tangannya. Sia-sia, walaupun Kise mengelapnya air mata itu keluar lagi dan membasahi pipinya lagi.

Riko—wanita bersurai cokelat tadi—berjongkok menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan Kise, menatap Kise tak tega.

"_Nee_.. Kise-_kun_ harus berhenti menangis. Nanti Kuroko-_kun_ akan ikut sedih kalau tahu temannya sedih." Riko mengusap sayang surai pirang Kise. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

"T-tapi aku tidak mau Kuloko_thi_ meninggalkanku-_tu_." Kise makin terisak, ia kembali teringat cerita Akashi yang ibunya meninggal karena kanker.

"Tidak—"

"Liko-_san_?" Bocah berambut merah dengan gradiasi hitam menghampiri Riko, menatapnya tak percaya. "Ya ampun Liko-_san_ bikin anak TK nangis. Jahat banget, sih."

"Riko bukan Liko, Kagami-_kun_!" Riko naik darah, ia diperlakukan seperti pedofil oleh anak bernama Kagami itu.

Kise berhenti menangis. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapakali.

"Suka banget sih mempelmasalahkan kecadelanku." Kagami melipat tangannya kesal. "Kuloko juga cadel tapi aku ngga pelnah dengel Liko-_san_ mengejeknya."

_U-uh benelan tadel tepeltiku. Eh apa? Kulokothi? _(U-uh beneran cadel sepertiku. Eh? Kurokocchi?)

"Itu karena Kuroko-_kun_ anak baik dan tidak menyebalkan seperti Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami buang muka. Ngambek, sepertinya.

"_Eto_.. Kagami-_kun_ baru kembali dari Amerika?"

"Kalau sudah tahu ngga perlu nanya lagi."

3 kerutan muncul di kening Riko_. Ini anak emang nyebelin dari lahir kali ya._

"Kise-_kun_?"

Melihat kehadiran Kuroko, Kagami langsung berlari menuju Kuroko tapi dipotong Kise yang larinya lebih cepat dan langsung memeluk Kuroko yang duduk di kursi roda.

"O-oi kau siapa sih belani-belaninya peluk Kuloko." Kagami tidak terima dan langsung menarik Kise menjauh dari Kuroko.

"Kagami_thi_ _hidoi_-_tu_!" Kise nangis buaya.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Thi.. tu.. Apa sih?"

Pusing mendengar suara berisik Kagami, Riko langsung melarikan diri ke dapur tanpa sepengatahuan duo cadel yang rebutan Kuroko.

"Kagami-_kun_ sudah pulang?" Kuroko menengahi. Rupanya Kuroko juga pusing mendengar suara berisik Kagami dan suara tangisan buaya Kise.

"Ah, iya, Kuloko. Aku dan _mama_ ke Amelika hanya untuk menghadili pelnikahan _uncle _Tatsuya."

"Oh paman Himulo Tatsuya.." Kuroko mengangguk paham, paham kalau _mama_-nya Kagami punya banyak duit. Jepang-Amerika sudah seperti Tokyo-Kyoto yang bisa naik _shinkansin_.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuloko?" Kagami memperhatikan kursi roda Kuroko. Sebelumnya ia sudah pernah melihat Kuroko duduk di kursi roda dan ia ingat itu saat kondisi Kuroko benar-benar buruk.

"Hanya kelelahan, Kagami-_kun_. Kemalin aku main basket sendili saat Kagami-_kun_ ke Amelika. Lalu kakiku lemas dan tidak bisa belgelak dan temannya Kise-_kun_ menolongku. Doktel bilang sih hanya kelelahan."

Kagami hanya ber-oh ria walaupun sebenarnya khawatir pada Kuroko.

"T-tunggu!" Kagami menyadari sesuatu. "Apa 'Kise-_kun_' itu manusia cadel ini?" Kagami menunjuk-nunjuk Kise seperti hanya Kise manusia cadel di situ.

Hanya menatap kesal Kagami, Kise malas ambil pusing dengan mulut berisik Kagami padahal mulutnya sendiri tidak kalah berisik kalau sudah terbuka sedikit saja.

Mengabaikan Kagami, Kise bertanya pada Kuroko, "Kuloko_thi_ suka main basket juga-_tu_?"

Tawa Kagami pecah mendengar kecadelan Kise untuk kedua kalinya. "Bilang apa sih, Kise? Thi-tu? Aku ngga ngelti."

"Kagami-_kun_ juga cadel," ujar Kuroko kalem tapi nusuk. Skak mat, Kagami bungkam. Akhirnya sadar diri juga.

"Iya, aku suka basket kalena seling nonton _anime_ _Lo-Kyu-Bu_ baleng Kagami-_kun_. Telus Kagami-_kun_ ngajalin aku main basket. Hanya _dlibble_ sih, soalnya di sini ngga ada _ling_ basket. Telus bebelapa hali yang lalu Kagami-_kun_ belhasil mendapatkan _ling_ basket dan bola basket balu hasil lebutan mainan balu yang dibawa ayahnya Akashi-_kun_. Setelah _ling_ basketnya dipasang Kagami-_kun_ mengajaliku melakukan _shoot_. Aku balu tahu sebenalnya Kagami-_kun_ jago basket," jawab Kuroko panjang lebar. Kise mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti cerita Kuroko dan Kagami tersenyum bangga karena Kuroko bilang Kagami itu jago basket.

"Lain kali kita main baleng, ya? Aku akan mengajak Akathi_thi_, Mulatakibala_thi_, Midolima_thi_ dan Aomine_thi_. _Eto._. dan Momo_thi_ juga." Kise sumringah. Mana tega Kuroko menolaknya.

"Momo_cchi _itu siapa?" Kuroko berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, ia belum berani menerima ajakan Kise. Belakangan ini badannya sering lumpuh seketika dan tidak tentu kapan kembali lagi seperti semula, atau mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi. Begitulah yang Kuroko dengar dari percakapan Alex—ibu Kagami sekaligus dokter yang sukarela bekerja di sini—dan Riko.

"Itu temanku dan yang lain di TK Teikou. Tetangga Aomine_thi_ dan teling mengikuti Aomine_thi_, jadi Momo_thi_ teling beltama kami juga. Mau, ya?" _(Itu temanku dan yang lain di TK Teikou. Tetangga Aominecchi dan sering mengikuti Aominecchi, jadi Momocchi seling bersama kami juga. Mau, ya?)_

"Oi, Kise, memangnya anak TK yang gampang nangis sepeltimu bisa belmain basket?"

Krik krik

"Kuloko_thi_, aku boleh memukul Kagami_thi_?" bisik Kise.

"_U-un_! Tentu boleh, Kise-_kun_."

Detik berikutnya satu pukulan maut dari Kise Ryouta mendarat di kepala merah Kagami. "_I-itte_.." Kagami mengelus-elus kepalanya, pukulan Kise tadi ternyata bukan main-main.

"Kalau aku tidak bita mana mungkin aku mengajak Kuloko_thi_-_tu_. Kagami_thi_ _aho_!" teriak Kise kesal.

Kagami tutup kuping mendengar suara melengking Kise. "Kupikil anak kecil yang suka belmain basket itu hanya di Amelika."

"Ngomong-ngomong Kise-_kun_ kenapa hanya sendili ke sini?"

"Aku ingin beltemu dengan Kuloko_thi_ jadi setelah pelajalan selesai aku langsung—"

"Aka-_chin_, _mite_ _mite_~ Kise-_chin_ curang. Harus kita apakan dia?" Murasakibara menunjuk-nunjuk Kise _horror_ dan ditanggapi dengan tatapan _horror_ dari Akashi.

"O-oi, Kise sejak kapan kau di sini? Astaga yang benar saja. Kami tadi mencarimu, tahu!" Aomine memukul kepala Kise kesal.

"Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, _nanodayo_. Tapi, Kise— "

"_Mou_.. aku minta maaf. Aku benal-benal ingin beltemu dengan Kuloko_thi_. Kupikil kalian tidak akan mau kalau kuajak-_tu_," ujar Kise karena takut terkena _bully_-an maut Akashi.

"Kami juga ingin bertemu Kuroko/Kuro-_chin_/Tetsu/Tetsuya, tahu!" teriak mereka berbarengan dengan satu pukulan lagi dari Aomine yang mendarat di kepala Kise.

Kuroko berkaca-kaca. Kagami—entah sadar atau tidak—mulutnya terbuka karena heran melihat bocah warna-warni yang entah dari mana asalnya tahu-tahu sudah ingin menyiksa Kise saja.

"_Nee_.. Akathi_thi_, aku mengajak Kuloko_thi_ main batet baleng kita. Akathi_thi_ mau, kan?" _(Nee.. Akashicchi, aku mengajak Kurokocchi main basket bareng kita. Akashicchi mau, kan?)_

Kise menanyakan hal itu pada Akashi karena tanpa sadar mereka menjadikan Akashi pemimpin mereka, semacam ketua kelompok. Jadi jika Akashi mengatakan 'iya', maka yang lain akan setuju. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, walaupun masih bocah tetapi Akashi Seijuurou adalah _born_ _leader_. Kuroko yang baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu dan Kagami yang baru melihatnya sekarang juga merasakannya.

Akashi mengangguk setuju pada usulan Kise, lalu melirik Kuroko yang duduk di kursi roda dengan wajah sedatar triplek. _Memangnya dia bisa?_

* * *

_**Up here my dear**_

_**It won't be long now, it won't be long now**_

Pagi itu tak secerah kemarin. Sudah pukul 10 tapi biru dengan gradiasi putih kapas tak kunjung terlihat. Yang ada hanya awan mendung dilengkapi dengan udara yang agak dingin, cocok sekali untuk tetap bertahan di balik selimut tebal. Sayangnya itu tidak berhasil menggoda bocah cadel bersurai merah dengan gradiasi hitam ini. Ia malah kelihatan gembira sekali, tidak muram seperti langit saat ini. Berlari-lari kecil sambil menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan bahasa Inggris, ia tersenyum senang karena akan bertemu dengan teman baiknya.

Kagami benar-benar gembira sekali, sebelum ia menyentuh kenop pintu berbahan aluminium itu dan memutarnya.

"Hyuuga-_san_, kumohon ijinkan aku belmain basket dengan Kise-_kun_ dan teman-temannya. Aku ingin sekali belmain basket dengan meleka, sepeltinya meleka jago basket sepelti Kagami-_kun_. Kumohon.. aku khawatil aku tidak bisa belmain basket lagi. Hyuuga-_san_, kumohon, aku beljanji akan jadi anak yang baik kalau Hyuuga-_san_ mengijinkanku. Aku beljanji," ujar Kuroko sambil menarik-narik baju lengan panjang milik seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Hyuuga-_san'_ tadi. Suaranya bergetar, Kagami tahu Kuroko tengah menahan tangis—

—dan detik itu pula kegembiraan Kagami menguap tak bersisa. Ia berdiri membatu di depan pintu.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kuro—"

"Hyuuga-_san_, kumohon. Aku tahu ini sudah tidak lama lagi. Aku tahu— aku mendengal pembicalaan Hyuuga-_san_ dan Liko-_san _dengan Alex-_san_ tadi malam."

Hati Kagami retak.

Hyuuga mengangguk ragu, "baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

Kuroko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengatakan '_arigatou_' sambil terisak.

"Oh? Kagami?" ujar Hyuuga kaget melihat Kagami berdiri di depan dan agak kaget melihat wajah sedih Kagami_. Jangan bilang kalau dia mendengar omongan kami._

"Kagami-_kun_?" ujar Kuroko tak kalah kaget.

"M-maaf.." Kagami berlari keluar dari kamar Kuroko sambil sekali-sekali menghapus air mata yang keluar tanpa seijinnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia harus menemui ibunya.

* * *

_**When I get back on land**_

_**Well I'll never get my chance**_

_**Be ready to live and it'll be ripped right out of my hand**_

"Aomine_thi_, lihat itu! Kuloko_thi _tudah tembuh-_tu_!" teriak Kise girang saat melihat Kuroko dan Kagami di kejauhan.

"Woah mana, Kise? Oh iya! Itu, Tetsu!" balas Aomine tak kalah girang.

Midorima sebagai yang paling waras kedua setelah Akashi menyadari ada perubahan di wajah dingin Akashi. _Dia… tersenyum?_

"_Nee_~ Aka-_chin_ sedang senang, ya?" ujar Murasakibara yang ternyata cukup waras untuk menyadari perubahan ekspresi Akashi.

"Sepertinya begitu, Atsushi. Kupikir dia tidak bisa bermain basket lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Akashi, Kise dan Aomine serempak mengalihkan pandangan dari Kuroko yang sedang berjalan ke Akashi yang _absolute_ tak terkalahkan.

"Ada apa—"

"_Omatase_, Akashi-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, Midolima-_kun_, Mulasakibala-_kun_," ujar Kuroko sedikit terengah-engah. Mungkin ia dan Kagami agak berlari-lari kecil tadi.

"Yo!" sapa Kagami lengkap dengan cengiran 5 jari untuk meninggalkan kesan ramah pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi kelihatannya mereka tidak begitu peduli pada Kagami. Lihat, Kise sibuk memeluk Kuroko sambil berteriak 'aku sangat merindukanmu Kuroko_cchi_' padahal mereka baru berjumpa beberapa hari yang lalu, Aomine sibuk menarik-narik Kise menjauh dari Kuroko, Murasakibara sibuk dengan snack-nya, Midorima sibuk dengan buku di tangannya—entah buku apa dan Akashi sibuk memperhatikan Kuroko dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi.

"Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin ingin bermain basket dengan kami?"

"Aku sangat menyukai basket dan ingin sekali telus belmain basket. Tapi aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa telus belmain basket. Dalipada hanya tidul-tidulan di kamalku, aku lebih ingin telus belmain basket sampai kakiku tak bisa lagi kupakai beljalan. Kudengal dali Kise-_kun_ kalau Akashi-_kun_ dan yang lain juga bisa belmain basket, aku jadi ingin belmain dengan Akashi-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, Midolima-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, Mulasakibala-_kun_ juga Kagami-_kun_."

"Walaupun setelah itu kau tidak akan bisa lagi bermain basket— ah, tidak, maksudku berjalan?"

"Hai, Akashi-_kun_."

Kebingungan jelas tergambar di wajah mereka—kecuali Kagami dan Akashi yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan Kuroko. Lalu Kise yang tidak mengerti—entah kenapa—teringat ucapan Riko saat ia ingin menemui Kuroko. _Apa tepalah itu kankel tulang?_

—Kise memeluk Aomine sambil menangis. _Kenapa? Kenapa lasanya takit tekali-tu?_

"Hoo~ kau merelakannya direnggut lebih cepat dari dirimu?"

"Cepat atau lambat, hal yang sama tetap akan teljadi, kan?"

Sekujur tubuh Akashi mendadak dingin.

"Akashi-_kun_ tidak mengelti posisiku. Jadi tolong jangan belbicala seolah-olah Akashi-_kun_ mengelti."

_Aku mengerti, Tetsuya. Tentu saja aku mengerti._

* * *

tadinya ini mau saya jadiin oneshoot. tapi sepertinya batal n bakal jadi twoshoot. maaf ini ceritanya asli pasaran n kurang bagus. entah kenapa saya pengen bikin fict yang nge-feel walopun sepertinya ini masih kurang ngefeel. maafkan kekurangan saya reader-sama :')

dan buat fans kise-kun maafkan saya sudah bikin dia cadel parah. tadinya mau bikin dia lebih cadel dari ini, tp kok aneh ya kalo kise manggil akashi jadi 'athathithi'. plis saya mau bunuh diri jadinya :')

buat ff curse saya belum nemuin inspirasi. maafkan saya.

last, review kudasai?


	2. Chapter 2

"**CLOUDS"**

**by**

**Harada Kiyoshi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**A Generation of Miracle Songfiction**

**.**

**Lyric and Song by Zach Sobiech**

**.**

**Cover Image by**

**.**

**Warning: Possibly OOC, terlanjur nista dan ngga jelas**

_** .**_

**Happy reading~**

**.**

.

**.**

.

_**Maybe someday we'll take a little ride**_

_**We'll go up, up, up and everything will be just fine**_

Sore itu hujan yang sedari pagi tak kunjung berhenti dan menjadi satu-satunya alasan Riko terus mengomel akhirnya berhenti, menyisakan kolam-kolam kecil dan beberapa tetes air yang masih menggelayuti dedaunan. Kuroko—bocah bersurai biru muda itu melirik teman baiknya, lalu kembali memandangi kolam-kolam kecil di halaman depan. Kuroko murung, Kagami pun bingung.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia menatap Kuroko, mencoba mengartikan mendung yang tercetak jelas di sana.

"Kuloko, kau kenapa? Apa kau pusing? Ada yang sakit? Bial kupanggil ibuku," ujarnya ketika tak kunjung menemukan jawaban dibalik wajah sedih Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Apa kau demam?" Kagami menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kuroko, lalu membandingkannya dengan suhu di dahinya sendiri. "A-astaga. Ini belbeda sekali dengan dahiku."

Kagami panik. "T-tunggu sebental, ya? Bial kupanggil ibuku. A-atau kau kugendong saja ke kamalmu?"

Kuroko menggeleng (lagi).

"Ya ampun, Kuloko. Katakan sesuatu—"

"Kagami-_kun_ tahun depan sudah masuk SD, ya? Apa Kagami-_kun_ belencana mendaftal di SD yang sama dengan Akashi-_kun_ dan yang lain?"

Kagami bungkam. Walaupun hanya sedikit, ia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Kuroko sekarang.

"Aku belum menanyakan itu pada ibuku," jawab Kagami seadanya.

"Kalau aku adalah Kagami-_kun_, mungkin aku akan memilih sekolah yang sama dengan meleka."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalena meleka adalah olang baik sepelti Kagami-_kun_ yang mau menjadi temanku dan belmain basket belsama meleka itu menyenangkan, aku yakin Kagami-_kun_ juga melasa senang sepeltiku."

Kagami diam-diam membenarkan ucapan Kuroko dan berharap suatu hari nanti bisa bermain basket dengan mereka lagi—

—dan Kuroko juga mengharapkan hal yang sama.

"Kagami-_kun_," suaranya bergetar, "apa aku bisa belmain basket lagi? Aku ingin— ingin sekali belmain basket lagi dengan Kagami-_kun_ dan teman-teman Akashi-_kun_."

Refleks, Kagami memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Mengusap sayang surai biru muda yang semakin lama semakin sering berguguran. Kuroko ingin menangis. Ia tak bermaksud menyalahkan takdir, hanya saja tubuh kurusnya tak sanggup menahan beban seberat itu. Ia sudah lelah, terlalu lelah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku halus sepelti ini? Aku ingin sepelti Kagami-_kun_ dan yang lain. Aku ingin telus bisa belmain basket. Aku ingin masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Kagami-_kun_ dan yang lain. Belajal belsama, lalu belmain kejal-kejalan, lalu kita bisa belmain basket belsama sepulang sekolah. Aku ingin sekali, Kagami-_kun_. Kenapa aku tak punya kesempatan untuk itu semua? Apa aku tellalu nakal kalena seling membuat Hyuuga-_san_ malah-malah lalu Tuhan menghukumku? Kalau begitu— kalau begitu aku akan meminta maaf pada Hyuuga-_san_ dan beljanji tidak akan nakal lagi. Kagami-_kun_…" Kuroko dibungkam isakannya sendiri. Sekali lagi, ia tak ingin menyalahkan takdir, hanya saja dadanya terlalu sesak hingga ingin meledak.

Kagami tahu Kuroko lelah. Kagami mengerti jika Kuroko menangis sesenggukan seperti ini. Tetapi, walaupun ia tahu dan ia mengerti, Kagami tetaplah Kagami—bocah berumur 5 tahun yang masih cadel dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu Kuroko dan ia benci akan hal itu. Ia membenci dirinya yang tak bisa menghibur Kuroko disaat seperti ini. Ia membenci dirinya yang selalu menangis sesenggukan di sudut kamarnya saat teringat ucapan ibunya tentang kondisi Kuroko. Ia membenci dirinya yang tak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun untuk meredam suara tangisan yang sebenarnya menyayat hatinya.

Kuroko mulai putus asa dan Kagami tak henti-hentinya mengutuki dirinya—

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya."

—lalu sosok itu datang mengulurkan tangannya, menarik paksa Kuroko dari dasar keputusasaan.

"Berbicara seperti itu sama saja dengan menyerah. Kau tahu, Tetsuya, menyerah adalah hal yang dilakukan seorang pecundang."

Derai angin menggoyangkan cabang-cabang pohon, sesekali menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang tak mampu bertahan. Detik itu pula hujan rintik-rintik kembali turun, membasahi bocah bersurai _crimson_ yang berdiri di antara kolam-kolam kecil di halaman depan dengan jas hujan yang sedikit kebesaran.

"Dan kau adalah seorang pecundang, Tetsuya."

Ucapan Akashi barusan berhasil menghipnotisnya, membakar emosinya.

"Jangan belbicala seolah-olah Akashi-_kun_ mengelti—"

"Aku mengerti— mengerti kalau Kuroko Tetsuya yang kupikir pantang menyerah adalah seorang pecundang."

Kuroko berhenti menangis. Sekarang ia menatap kesal Akashi dan hanya dibalas Akashi dengan senyum mengejek.

"Kalau aku bisa beljalan aku akan memukulmu!" teriaknya kesal.

"Jangan mengatakannya kalau kau tak bisa melakukannya, Tetsuya."

Kuroko makin kesal.

Sedetik kemudian Kuroko berlari ke arah Akashi, memukul kepala merah itu sambil berteriak, "aku benci Akashi-_kun_!"

Kagami tercengang, bukan karena Kuroko memukul kepala Akashi. Lebih dari itu, Kaki Kuroko tidak lumpuh lagi. "K-Kuroko?"

Akashi tersenyum, memukul-mukul pelan kepala biru muda Kuroko. "Jangan menyerah kalau kau belum ingin menyerah, Tetsuya. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan bersama, kalau kau benar-benar ingin."

_A-Akashi-kun tersenyum?_

**.**

.

**.**

_**And we'll go up, up, up**_

_**But I'll fly a little higher**_

_**We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer**_

"_Nee_… Akathi_thi_ kenapa aku tidak boleh mengajak Kuloko_thi_ belmain batet lagi-_tu_? Bukanna Kuloko_thi_ tudah tembuh dan bita belali untuk memukul kepala Akathi_thi_?" _(Nee… Akashicchi kenapa aku tidak boleh mengajak Kurokocchi bermain basket lagi-ssu? Bukannya Kurokocchi sudah sembuh dan bisa berlari untuk memukul kepala Akashicchi?)_

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih, Kise? Tetsu itu belum sembuh. Keadaannya kemarin hanya sedang membaik dan dia bisa berlari begitu karena benar-benar ingin memukul kepala Akashi," komentar Aomine. Akashi mendelik. Walaupun apa yang dikatakan Aomine itu benar, Akashi tetap tidak terima karena ucapan Aomine barusan terdengar merendahkan di telinganya.

"Kau benar, Daiki."

Aomine berbinar. Akhirnya ketua kelompok mereka menyadari kejeniusan Aomine.

"Jadi kau tidak usah ikut dengan kami. Kami akan mengajak Tetsuya ke taman bermain."

"O-oi Akashi, ucapanku barusan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ikut kalian ke taman bermain, tahu!"

"Tentu taja ada! Kalau Aomine_thi_ ikut akan belitik dan akan membuat Kuloko_thi_ puting-_tu_!" _(Tentu saja ada! Kalau Aominecchi ikut akan berisik dan akan membuat Kurokocchi pusing-ssu!)_

"Aku yakin Tetsuya juga akan pusing mendengar bicaramu yang tidak jelas itu, Ryouta. Jadi kau temani Daiki saja, ya."

"Eh…? _Hidoi_! A-Akathi_thi_ _hidoi-tu_!" Kise nangis buaya, Aomine malah tertawa.

Bosan mendengar obrolan tidak penting teman-temannya, Midorima sebagai yang paling waras saat ini kembali menekan bel. Beberapa detik kemudian paman berwajah mirip kucing berlari-lari ke arah mereka dan membukakan pagar. Selang beberapa detik, Kuroko dan Kagami muncul diikuti Hyuuga dan Riko yang sepertinya baru saja ribut, kelihatan dari muka kesal Hyuuga dan Riko yang masih mengomel.

Kise yang melihat Kuroko langsung berlari memeluknya, lengkap dengan teriakan 'aku melindukan Kuloko_thi_'.

Aomine yang merasa malu dengan kelakuan abnormal temannya di depan pengasuh yang sudah merawat Kuroko langsung menarik Kise menjauh dari Kuroko. Kise nangis buaya (lagi).

Kuroko tertawa dan hati Riko luluh karenanya. Riko yang tadinya mati-matian memaksa Hyuuga supaya jangan memberikan ijin pada Kuroko karena Riko takut kondisi Kuroko memburuk lagi, sekarang mengelus kepala Kuroko dan Kagami sambil mengatakan 'hati-hati di jalan' lengkap dengan senyum termanisnya. Riko tahu teman-teman Kuroko yang warna-warni itu bisa menghibur Kuroko dan kebahagiaan Kuroko adalah hal terpenting baginya_. Setidaknya aku ikut bahagia kalau Kuroko-kun bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya._

Kuroko menatap heran teman-temannya yang kelihatan ceria sekali, kecuali Midorima yang tetap bertahan dengan ketsundereannya. Ia bahkan melihat Kagami begitu dekat dengan Aomine dan Kise, berjalan bergandengan tangan bertiga sampai-sampai meninggalkannya di belakang bersama Akashi. Heran, tapi Kuroko senang.

"Akashi-_kun_, kita akan ke mana? Belmain basket, ya?"

Akashi menggeleng, Kuroko cemberut. Ia pikir akan bermain basket makanya teman-temannya senang begitu. "Lalu apa?"

"Ke taman bermain. Selain lapangan basket, taman bermain juga menyenangkan."

Kuroko tak percaya. Baginya yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika mendribble bola basket di tengah lapangan.

"Tapi aku ingin—"

"Sembuh dan aku akan menemanimu bermain basket seharian."

Langkah kaki Kuroko terhenti oleh ucapan Akashi. Ia menatap punggung bocah warna-warni yang terus berjalan di depannya, termasuk Akashi yang sepertinya tidak begitu peduli kenapa Kuroko berhenti. Bersama angin yang berembus detik itu, Kuroko bergumam, "aku ingin belsama meleka sedikit lebih lama, Tuhan."

"Mengatakan sesuatu, Tetsuya?"

"Ah, tidak, Akashi-_kun_."

Lalu ia berlari mengejar teman-temannya, kembali berjalan di samping Akashi. Entah kenapa ia ingin seperti Aomine, Kise dan Kagami yang kelihatan ceria sekali bergandengan tangan sambil bernyanyi walaupun Midorima berkali-kali meneriaki mereka untuk berhenti.

Kuroko meraih jemari Akashi.

Ia tersenyum saat Akashi menatapnya kaget—

—dan Akashi tahu ia tak bisa menolak.

Menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang sedikit lebih kecil dan lebih kurus dari tangannya membuat Akashi tahu, suhu badan Kuroko sedang tidak normal dan itu sukses membuatnya tanpa sadar menatap Kuroko khawatir.

_Kau harus bertahan lebih lama dari ibuku, Tetsuya._

"Akashi-_kun_ telimakasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan ke taman belmain. Walaupun aku tidak yakin ada tempat yang menyenangkan selain lapangan basket, tapi aku yakin Akashi-_kun_ tidak bohong. Kalena belsama kalian, dimanapun itu akan telasa menyenangkan."

"Kau lupa meminta maaf karena sudah memukulku, Tetsuya— dan oh, aku lupa, bukannya kau bilang kau membenciku?"

Kuroko membatu. Salah kalau Kuroko sempat berpikir Akashi akan cepat lupa dengan kejadian itu, malah sebaliknya.

"M-maaf, Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku tidak dengar, Tetsuya."

"Maaf…"

"Apa? Aku belum dengar."

"Akashi-_kun_, aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi dan aku tidak jadi membenci Akashi-_kun_," ujar Kuroko setengah berteriak dan sukses menghentikan langkah teman-temannya yang lain.

Akashi memukul-mukul pelan kepala Kuroko, "Anak pintar. Aku akan membelikanmu _vanilla milk shake_ nanti."

_Entah kenapa aku merasa ini tak akan lama._

**.**

.

**.**

_**Up here my dear**_

_**It won't be long now, it won't be long now**_

_**If only I had a little bit more time**_

_**If only I had a little bit more time with you**_

Malam itu Akashi sengaja mengunjungi Kuroko—setelah mendapat ijin dari ayahnya tentunya—untuk mengecek apakah Kuroko masih demam atau tidak dan yang ia dapati malah demam Kuroko yang makin tinggi. Kagami dan Alex baru saja pulang saat Akashi sampai, jadi Akashi berniat memanggil Hyuuga atau Riko untuk memberikan obat atau apa saja yang bisa menurunkan demam Kuroko. Tapi Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi saat Akashi beranjak dari duduknya, mengatakan pada Akashi untuk tidak meninggalkannya karena ia takut seseorang berpakaian serba putih akan mendatanginya lagi.

"Aku hanya sebentar, Tetsuya. Aku akan segera kembali. Aku harus mencari sesuatu yang bisa menurunkan demammu. Demammu itu tinggi, Tetsuya, tinggi. Dan satu lagi, hantu itu tidak ada. Mengerti?" geram Akashi.

Paham dengan ucapan Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan tangan Akashi.

"Aku berjanji hanya sebentar, aku akan menemanimu lagi nanti. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya, percaya padaku," ujarnya sembari mengelus sayang surai biru muda Kuroko, lalu pergi untuk memanggil siapa saja yang bisa memberikan apa saja untuk menurunkan demam Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti— mengerti kalau Akashi tengah membohonginya. Ia tahu ia tidak baik-baik saja dan ia yakin Akashi juga mengetehuinya. Dan satu lagi, Kuroko tidak takut hantu seperti Kagami dan Akashi tahu akan hal itu.

Belum sempat Akashi memutar gagang pintu kamar Kuroko, suara kecil Kuroko yang bergetar menghentikannya. "A-Akashi-_kun_… beldalah…"

Detik itu pula kekhawatiran Akashi kian memuncak dan rasa takut kehilangan semakin menyesakkan dada. Akashi tahu, wajar saja mimisan kalau sedang demam tinggi. Tetapi ini Kuroko, Kuroko yang mengalaminya dan Akashi dibuat bergetar karena takut hal buruk terjadi pada Kuroko. Akashi takut kehilangan _lagi_.

Berlari menuju Kuroko, Akashi langsung menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidung Kuroko dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Kuroko panik—walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya—dan darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

"Tetsuya, tenanglah. Akan semakin banyak darah yang keluar kalau kau seperti ini," ujar Akashi berusaha setenang mungkin walaupun sebenarnya ia juga panik. Akashi mendongakkan kepala Kuroko, ia pernah melihat seseorang melakukannya di televisi dan hasilnya mimisan akan berhenti.

Tidak berhasil. Kepanikan Akashi makin menjadi-jadi saat Kuroko berteriak—entah pada siapa di depan sana.

Kuroko terus meneriaki kalimat yang sama, sesekali menghentakkan-hentakkan kakinya di tempat tidur untuk menyuruh sosok itu menjauh. "Aku tidak ingin ikut denganmu! Aku masih ingin belmain belsama Akashi-_kun_ dan yang lain. Pelgi! Pelgi!"

Akashi tidak terlalu mengerti siapa yang diteriaki Kuroko, yang ia tahu ia juga masih ingin bersama Kuroko, ia belum ingin Kuroko pergi—

—dan ia memohon karena ia tahu ia terlalu egois.

_Sebentar lagi, kumohon biarkan kami bersama Tetsuya sedikit kebih lama lagi. Kumohon, Tuhan…_

Sedetik kemudian Kuroko mulai tenang, ia berhenti berteriak dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Lalu menatap Akashi yang juga menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Akashi berbarengan dengan satu kalimat yang berhasil mengukir senyum di wajah pucat Kuroko. "Dia sudah pergi, Tetsuya."

Detik itu pula Akashi tahu, ia mulai menyayangi Kuroko seperti ia menyayangi teman-temannya yang lain.

"Nyeli di sekujul tubuhku benal-benal menyiksaku, tapi kalau boleh memohon aku ingin belada di sini sedikit lebih lama lagi belsama Akashi-_kun_ dan yang lain."

_Aku memang egois._

**.**

.

**.**

_**We could go up, up, up**_

_**And take that little ride**_

_**And sit there holding hands and everything would be just right**_

Hari itu Kuroko masih diberi kesempatan untuk menghirup udara segar dan ia menggunakannya untuk bermain bersama teman warna-warninya. Mereka berencana untuk bermain hingga sore karena hari ini adalah hari libur nasional. Mereka tidak memilih basket karena basket memerlukan banyak energi dan Kuroko tidak punya itu. Mungkin taman bermain adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Momoi-_san_ cantik sekali," ujar Kuroko setelah memasangkan bunga berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan rambut Momoi di telinga Momoi. Hari ini Momoi ikut dengan Aomine, memaksa ikut tepatnya karena ia benar-benar penasaran dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu dibicarakan Aomine.

Momoi langsung menyukai Kuroko sedetik setelah surai biru muda Kuroko menari-nari di bawah panduan angin. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, Momoi terpesona.

Lalu Kuroko menghampiri Kise dan Aomine yang tengah bermain ayunan dan memasangkan bunga yang sama di telinga Kise dan Aomine. "Kise-_kun_ dan Aomine-_kun_ juga cantik sekali."

Hati Momoi retak. Ia disamakan cantiknya dengan anak laki-laki.

Lain Momoi, lain pula Kise. Kise kegirangan dan memeluk Kuroko. "Apa aku tepelti putli talju-_tu_? _Nee… nee…_ kalau begitu Kuloko_thi _pangelannya!" _(Apa aku seperti putri salju-ssu? Nee… nee… kalau begitu Kurokocchi pangerannya!)_

Oh, Kise terlalu banyak menonton kartun Disney.

"Tidak mau, Kise-_kun_," jawab Kuroko kalem tapi nusuk. Kise nangis buaya.

Aomine mendecih kesal, tidak terima dikatakan cantik walaupun sebenarnya Kuroko berbohong mengatakan Aomine cantik. "Oi, Tetsu,aku ini tampan bukan cantik."

Krik krik

Midorima menahan tawa, begitu juga Akashi. Momoi dan Kise tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Murasakibara—

"Mine-_chin_ memang tampan kok."

—entah kenapa hari ini ia tak tega melihat Aomine dibully. Kuroko mengangguk setuju dan Kise tidak terima, ia juga ingin dibilang tampan rupanya.

"Akashi-_kun_," Kuroko menghampiri Akashi sekarang, "maaf sudah membuat Akashi-_kun_ menangis kemarin. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko, heran.

"Tadi malam dia datang ke mimpiku. Akashi-_kun_, dia buka hantu."

_Aku tahu, Tetsuya._

"Dia adalah ibuku yang meninggal saat melahilkanku. Ibu tellihat cantik sekali, lambutnya panjang telulai dan ibu mengenakan gaun putih sepelti gaun pengantin. Bola mata ibu belwalna bilu sepeltiku dan aku suka memandangnya. Ibu bilang ayah sudah menungguku dan ibu mengajakku pelgi. Tapi aku menolak kalena aku belum pamit dengan Akashi-_kun_ dan yang lain. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak beltemu dengan ayah dan ibuku dan aku senang sekali saat ibu mengajakku pelgi jalan-jalan belsama ayah. Kupikil aku halus pamit dulu kalena ibu bilang ini akan lama," cerita Kuroko panjang lebar. Akashi hanya mengangguk mengerti. Midorima dan Momoi juga cukup cerdas untuk memahami cerita Kuroko. Lain halnya dengan Kise yang merengek ingin ikut jalan-jalan dengan Kuroko karena ingin bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah Kuroko.

Momoi menangis. Walaupun baru kali ini ia sempat bertemu dengan Kuroko, ia ingin bermain dan melihat senyum Kuroko lebih lama lagi.

Kise bingung melihat wajah sedih teman-temannya. "Kenapa? Kenapa temuana tedih? Bukanna kalian halus tenang melihat Kuloko_thi_ beltemu dengan olang tuana dan akan pelgi jalan-jalan belsama olang tuana? Kuloko_thi_ kelihatan tenang tekali tampai-tampai aku ingin ikut denganna." _(Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya sedih? Bukannya kalian harus senang melihat Kurokocchi bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama orang tuanya? Kurokocchi kelihatan senang sekali sampai-sampai aku ingin ikut dengannya.)_

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko memeluk Kise erat-erat. "Aku pasti akan sangat melindukan Kise-_kun_."

Air mata yang dari tadi Kise coba tahan sudah tak terbendung lagi. Sampai detik ini ia tak tahu separah apa penyakit yang diderita Kuroko. Tapi ia tahu, tahu betul penyakit itu telah menyiksa Kuroko dan ia tak boleh egois untuk tetap menahan Kuroko walaupun ia belum ingin Kuroko meninggalkannya.

Aomine pun mengerti. Ia berlari ke arah Kise dan Kuroko yang tengah terisak, memeluk mereka berdua. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Berjanjilah, Tetsu, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."

Seolah-olah dituntun naluri yang sama, detik berikutnya mereka semua berpelukan. Lalu terisak karena belum sanggup meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Tapi takdir sudah berbicara, tak ada alasan bagi Kuroko untuk menolak. Ah, ia juga tak boleh lupa berpamitan dengan Kagami yang sedang di Amerika.

_Aku sangat menyayangimu, Kulokothi/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsu-kun…_

**.**

.

_**.**_

_**And maybe someday I'll see you again**_

_**We'll float up in the clouds and we'll never see the end**_

Hari itu Kuroko dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kondisinya memburuk tiba-tiba. Alex tidak bisa menangani Kuroko karena Alex masih dalam perjalanan ke Jepang. Ia buru-buru kembali ke Jepang karena Kagami tidak henti-hentinya menangis saat tahu kondisi Kuroko memburuk.

Di sini lah Kuroko, terbaring tak sadarkan diri lengkap dengan selang-selang entah apa di dekatnya dan layar monitor di sisi kiri Kuroko yang masih menampilkan detak jantung Kuroko. Riko sudah menangis sejak Kuroko pingsan dan belum berhenti hingga sekarang walaupun Hyuuga terus menenangkannya. Ia merasa gagal menjadi pengasuh Kuroko karena membiarkan Kuroko terbaring lemah seperti ini.

"_Nee_… Kuroko-_kun_, bangun. Aku akan mengajarimu bermain basket kalau kau bangun. Aku berjanji akan memaksa Hyuuga-_kun_ untuk mengijinkanmu bermain basket denganku. Kau belum tahu, ya? Waktu SMA aku adalah pelatih tim basket sekolah dan berhasil membawa mereka hingga ke final _winter cup_. Aku lupa menceritakan ini padamu. Ayolah, bangun…" Riko mengguncang pelan tubuh ringkih Kuroko, berharap bocah itu membuka mata dan menunjukkan manik biru langitnya yang saat ini dirindukan Riko dan Hyuuga.

"Sudah, Riko—"

"Bagaimana kondisi Kuroko?" Alex menerobos masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, diikuti Kagami yang sudah menangis sesenggukan dan teman warna-warni Kuroko. Untung saja mereka sudah pulang sekolah dan saat ingin mengunjungi Kuroko, paman berwajah mirip kucing bilang Kuroko sedang di rumah sakit dan detik itu pula mobil silver Alex memasuki pekarangan. Mereka kegirangan.

Tangan Kuroko bergerak dan mereka langsung menghampiri Kuroko.

"_Nee_… Kuloko_thi_, ada yang sakit? Katakan— katakan padaku," ujar Kise meraih jemari dingin Kuroko.

Kuroko susah payah membuka matanya, melirik sekelilingnya. Demi Tuhan, ia tak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya atau kakinya, ia bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menoleh melihat wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Lalu Alex membuka masker oksigen Kuroko saat menyadari Kuroko ingin berbicara.

Ia melirik Kagami, tak tega melihat teman baiknya menangis sesenggukan seperti itu. "K-Kagami-_kun_? M-maaf aku belum sempat pamit padamu. Ibu bilang aku halus pamit dulu pada Kagami-_kun_ yang sudah menemaniku selama ini, balu setelah itu kami bisa pelgi jalan-jalan."

"Apa yang kau bicalakan, bodoh?! Ibuku akan menyembuhkanmu! Kau tahu, kan, ibuku itu doktel yang hebat. Kau pasti sembuh, Kuloko, kita akan belmain basket lagi belsama meleka. Kau mau belmain basket lagi denganku, kan?" Kagami menangis sesenggukan. "Mana boleh kau meninggalkanku sepelti ini. Aku bahkan sudah bilang pada ibuku akan masuk SD yang sama denganmu dan meleka. Mana boleh— mana boleh sepelti ini…"

"Aku tak bisa, Kagami-_kun_. Aku sudah beljanji dengan ibu dan ayahku. Li-lihat— lihat itu ibuku datang. Ibu datang belsama ayah. Lihat, Kagami-_kun_, ayahku belambut bilu muda sepeltiku."

Ruangan itu mulai dipenuhi suara isakan tangis. Riko mungkin sudah jatuh berlutut kalau saja Hyuuga tidak menahannya. Akashi mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Kise sudah menangis sesenggukan sejak tadi sambil memeluk Aomine yang juga sedang menangis. Midorima dan Murasakibara ikut menangis karena mereka masih ingin bermain bersama Kuroko.

"Mana boleh sepelti itu, Kuloko! Aku masih ingin belmain belsamamu! Kau mana boleh meninggalkanku. Mana boleh sepelti ini…"

Alex ikut terluka melihat Kagami seperti itu. Air matanya tumpah. Ia mengutuki dirinya karena tidak bisa menyembuhkan Kuroko, teman baik anaknya.

"Alex-_san_," Kuroko melirik Alex, "Alex-_san_ adalah doktel yang hebat dan baik hati. Telimakasih banyak sudah melawat dan mengobatiku selama ini. Maaf— aku minta maaf kalena aku sudah melepotkan Alex-_san_."

Alex menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia ingin mengatakan 'tidak, kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali' tapi lidahnya kelu.

"Liko-_san_, Hyuuga-_san_, telimakasih banyak sudah melawat dan menjagaku selama ini. Aku minta maaf kalau seling membuat Hyuuga-_san_ dan Liko-_san_ malah-malah. Aku benal-benal minta maaf."

Hyuuga bungkam, Riko makin sesenggukan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan bagi mereka yang sudah merawat Kuroko dari Kuroko belum pandai berbicara.

"A-Akashi-_kun_…" Kuroko melirik Akashi yang setengah mati menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah.

"Boleh aku menggenggam tangan Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menggenggam tangan dingin Kuroko.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Tetsuya?"

_Sakit, Akashi-kun, sakit…_

Bibirnya kaku, ia tak bisa bersuara. Sekujur tubuhnya lumpuh, yang bisa ia gerakkan hanya tangannya yang hangat karena digenggam Akashi—

—dan ia menggenggam tangan itu seerat yang ia mampu, mengisyaratkan nyeri luar biasa yang tiba-tiba menyerbunya tanpa ampun.

Lalu bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras dari sudut-sudut matanya. Ia ingin berbicara pada bocah _crimson_ itu tapi bibirnya kaku, ia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Akashi yang entah sengaja atau tidak telah mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Kuroko dari jurang keputusasaan tapi ia tak mampu. Lidahnya kelu, ia membisu karena waktu.

_Akashi-kun, telimakasih… telimakasih… telimakasih…_

Dada Kuroko terasa sesak karena ia tahu ia tak lagi bisa bersuara, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus menggenggam tangan itu erat-erat, mengisyaratkan sakit yang teramat sangat. Kuroko lelah, Akashi tahu Kuroko lelah.

"Aku senang kita menjadi teman, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi tersenyum.

"A-aku juga-_tu_. Aku tenang belteman dengan Kuloko_thi_."

"Aku juga— aku senang walaupun kau juga cadel seperti Kise, Tetsu."

"Tetsu-_kun_…"

"Aku hanya senang bermain basket denganmu, _nanodayo_."

"Kuro-_chin_…"

"K-Kuroko… aku— aku juga senang berteman denganmu," ujar Kagami masih terisak.

Lantas Kuroko tersenyum. _Telimakasih… telimakasih banyak…_

Kuroko ingin mengatakannya, sekali saja dan untuk terakhir kalinya, bahwa ia sangat menyayangi pria berkacamata yang sering uring-uringan karena mengetahui ia sering bermain basket diam-diam dengan Kagami. Ia sangat menyayangi wanita bersurai cokelat yang akan selalu membelanya kalau Hyuuga memarahinya. Ia sangat menyayangi Alex yang selalu mengkhawirkannya seperti anak sendiri, menenangkannya saat nyeri itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur dan bermimpi. Ia sangat menyayangi Kagami—bocah berisik, cadel dan bicaranya sering sesuka hati yang telah banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya, mengajarinya dasar-dasar basket dan membuatnya semakin cinta pada basket. Ia sangat menyayangi Kise yang bicaranya tidak jelas tapi masih bisa ia pahami, Kise yang selalu memeluknya dan berteriak 'aku merindukanmu Kuloko_thi_' atau 'aku menyukai Kuloko_thi_' ketika melihatnya, Kise yang ceria dan berisik tapi gampang sekali menangis. Ia sangat menyayangi Akashi yang kelihatan tidak terlalu peduli padahal ia yang paling mengerti, Akashi yang entah sengaja atau tidak selalu menariknya ketika ia sampai pada titik terendah yang disebut putus asa, Akashi yang tersenyum lembut padanya dan menangis karena takut kehilangan dirinya. Ia sangat menyayangi Aomine dengan sikap _masa bodohnya _yang kadang membuat Akashi sakit kepala, Aomine yang awalnya tidak ingin repot-repot berbicara dengan bocah cadel selain Kise malah menjadi yang paling heboh saat melihat Kuroko dari kejauhan. Ia sangat menyayangi Midorima dengan segala ketsundereannya yang kadang membuat Kuroko ingin tertawa. Ia sangat menyayangi Murasakibara yang tak pernah jauh dari _snack_ dan itu membuat ia khawatir, _snack_ itu tidak sehat.

Ia menyayangi— sangat menyayangi mereka semua dan ia ingin mengatakannya. Tapi ia—Kuroko terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membuka mulut dan mengatakan 'aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua', ia tak punya tenaga untuk itu.

Air matanya mengering, ia lelah dan ia mengantuk.

Lantas Akashi tersenyum, mengelus lembut surai biru muda itu. "Apa kau lelah, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko hanya mengedipkan matanya, menatap manik merah yang selalu bisa menenangkannya itu berharap si pemilik mengerti maksudnya—

—dan ia benar-benar mengerti.

"Kau boleh beristirahat, Tetsuya. Bukankah kau akan jalan-jalan dengan ayah dan ibumu?"

Kuroko tersenyum membenarkan pertanyaan Akashi.

"Istirahatlah. Tetsuya akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Jika sudah bertemu ibu dan ayahmu, sampaikan salamku— maksudku salam kami pada mereka, ya? Perjalananmu pasti akan menyenangkan."

Jeda.

Akashi menggenggam tangan dingin Kuroko erat-erat. Ia tahu Kuroko lelah, ia tahu Kuroko telah kalah.

"…_Oyasumi_, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian layar monitor di sisi kiri Kuroko menampilkan garis lurus disertai suara konstan yang menyesakkan dada, menumpahkan air mata yang sedari tadi telah Akashi tahan mati-matian. Kuroko telah pergi, benar-benar pergi.

**.**

.

**.**

_**And we'll go up, up, up**_

_**But I'll fly a little higher**_

_**We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer**_

_**Up here my dear**_

_**It won't be long now, it won't be long now**_

Pagi itu mendung menggelayut. Udara dipenuhi janji akan turun hujan lagi, tapi pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Ia berjalan sehening mungkin, tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat orang-orang di situ, terutama teman lamanya.

Menemukan yang ia cari, ia berjongkok di hadapan teman lamanya. Tersenyum simpul sembari meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih pada bagian kepala temannya, kemudian ia berbisik, "_tadaima_, Tetsuya."

Derai angin menggoyangkan cabang-cabang pohon dan menyiulkan lagu-lagu sedih diantara daun-daun. Ia tersenyum lagi, rindu akan sosok itu ternyata tak pernah hilang bahkan mereda, dan ini sudah 7 tahun.

Masa kanak-kanaknya sudah lama berlalu, tapi ternyata pengalaman masa kecilnya tidak bisa berlalu begitu saja. Ada hal-hal yang dengan sendirinya menjadi bagian yang membentuk kepribadiannya. Sebut ia egois karena tidak pernah ingin menerima penolakan dan peraturan bahwa perintahnya itu mutlak pun lahir.

Akashi kecil dan Akashi yang sekarang tidak berbeda, sama-sama menjadi pemimpin kelompok—

—dan ia menjadi _over_ _protective_ karena ia tahu seberapa menyakitkannya kehilangan.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya, dan yang lain juga. Aku selalu mengawasi mereka, jadi kau tenang saja, ya. Walaupun Daiki sedikit membuat pusing kepalaku, tapi aku masih bisa mengontrolnya. Kalau Ryouta, dia sering sekali membuatku khawatir. Tahu sendiri, kan, seperti apa Ryouta? Ryouta sering tidak mau makan karena merindukan Kuroko_cchi _katanya. Untung saja aku itu _absolute_, jadi dia tidak bisa merengek lama-lama seperti anak bayi." Akashi tertawa kecil teringat teman-teman masa kecilnya yang kini menjadi anggota _club_ basket yang dia sendiri adalah kaptennya.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya," Akashi mengingat-ingat peristiwa bertahun-tahun lalu yang sempat membuat ia frustasi, "ibuku meninggal karena sakit yang sama denganmu. Kau tahu, kan, ayahku itu selalu sibuk dan ibuku yang selalu menemaniku, ibu yang paling dekat denganku. Tak lama ibu meninggal, kudengar ayah membuat semacam yayasan untuk anak-anak yang sakit kanker dan mendirikan rumah kanker. Aku tidak pernah ingin ikut saat ayah mengajakku, karena melihat orang-orang yang menderita seperti ibuku sama saja membuka luka lama. Ayah tidak suka aku menolak perintahnya dan dia memaksaku. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak, aku berjumpa denganmu. Lalu menjadi teman, padahal awalnya aku tidak ingin dekat denganmu karena kau menderita penyakit yang sama dengan ibu. Aku tersiksa melihat kau menderita karena sakit itu, karena sebelumnya aku pernah melihat ibuku mengalaminya."

Arus dingin mengaliri tulangnya. Ia masih merasa nyeri bahkan ketika yang ia ceritakan adalah kisah yang sama setiap tahunnya. Rasa sakit kehilangan masih jelas terasa, seperti baru kemarin Kuroko meninggalkannya.

"Kupikir hanya kepergian ibuku yang bisa membuatku sefrustasi itu, ternyata kau juga, Tetsuya. Kau tahu Ryouta yang selalu ceria itu menjadi pemurung setelah kepergianmu, Taiga—temanmu yang berisik dan bicaranya kasar itu menjadi pendiam, Daiki juga tak kalah menyedihkannya dari Ryouta, Shintarou mengurung diri di kamar, dan Atsushi—Atsushi yang paling mengerikan, ia berhenti memakan _snack_. Dan aku, entah kenapa aku jadi lebih peduli pada mereka. Bahkan Daiki memanggilku 'ibu' karena Daiki bilang aku terlalu _over protective_ pada mereka. Aku tak peduli, aku hanya takut kehilangan lagi, kau paham kan, Tetsu—"

Akashi menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar suara daun-daun kering terinjak di belakangnya. Refleks, ia melihat ke belakang dan kaget melihat manusia warna-warni yang sudah berdiri 2 meter darinya_. Mereka…? Sejak kapan?_

Seperti mengulang kejadian tahun-tahun sebelumnya ditanggal yang sama, Akashi akan tiba lebih dulu dan menceritakan kisah yang sama. Lalu mereka—manusia warna-warni itu harus berjalan mengendap-endap seperti maling agar tidak mengganggu Akashi berkisah. Tahu sendiri, kan, Akashi tidak suka diganggu?

Sekarang salahkan Ryouta karena menginjak daun kering yang jadi terdengar lebih gaduh di makam yang sunyi—

—dan ia telah mengganggu Akashi.

Aomine mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya—kebiasaan barunya karena sering dibentak Midorima, lalu berujar bosan menatap kapten bersurai _crimson_ itu, "oi, Akashi, Tetsu sudah bosan dengan ceritamu yang itu."

"Lalu apa masalahnya denganmu, Daiki?"

"_Maa_… _maa_… tidak baik ribut-ribut di sini, Dai-_chan_," ujar Momoi menengahi. Tapi bukan Aomine namanya kalau akan tutup mulut begitu saja.

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan mendengarnya, Satsuki? Kau bosan juga, kan? Iya, kan?"

"Aomine_cchi_, _urusai_-_ssu_! Kau mengganggu istirahat Kuroko_cchi_!"

Oh, itu suara Kise yang sudah tidak cadel lagi tapi masih tetap mengganggu dipendengaran Akashi.

"Kau pikir suaramu barusan tidak mengganggu Tetsuya, Ryouta?" ujar Akashi kalem tapi nusuk. Kise ingin menangis, tapi ucapan Akashi ada benarnya juga, Kise sedikit berteriak tadi.

"Atsushi," Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak laki-laki bersurai ungu yang sibuk mengunyah Pocky, "tidak sopan makan di tempat seperti ini." Akashi berusaha bersuara selembut mungkin agar tidak melukai perasaan Murasakibara Atsushi yang masih seperti anak-anak walaupun ia yang berbadan paling besar.

"Tapi, Aka-_chin_, aku la—"

"Perintahku itu apa, Atsushi?"

"Mutlak." Murasakibara menunduk lesu, lalu menyimpan Pocky miliknya yang masih tersisa separuh lagi.

Sebenarnya Aomine iri. _Ini diskriminasi namanya_, batin Aomine.

"Jadi mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri di situ?" itu pertanyaan yang bermakna lain di telinga manusia warna-warni itu. Kurang lebih maksud Akashi adalah cepat kemari dan berdoa atau porsi latihan kalian kugandakan—

—dan mereka cepat-cepat menghampiri Kuroko karena porsi latihan yang biasa saja sudah seperti neraka, apalagi yang digandakan.

Kagami mendecih kesal. _Kalau berdoa untuk Kuroko, tidak usah diperintah aku juga tahu_.

"Ada masalah, Taiga?"

Kagami menggeleng karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi milik Akashi walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin protes.

Mereka mulai memejamkan mata dan berdoa sembari melintasi kembali jejak rindu akan sosok itu di kepala mereka—

—dan ketika mereka membuka mata, samar-samar ia hadir di sana, muncul di hadapan mereka dengan senyum simpul.

Laksana terlempar dari lorong waktu, sosok itu tak bertambah tinggi sesentipun. Ia tersenyum lalu mengucapkan dua baris kata yang terus menggema di telinga mereka.

"_Telimakasih banyak kalena masih menganggapku sebagai teman kalian. Telimakasih banyak, Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Midolima-kun dan Mulasakibala-kun. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Telimakasih banyak…"_

**.**

**.**

Hal-hal mustahil kadang kala mampu ditakluk ilmu; ilmiah maupun musyrik. Namun kesaktian sang waktu tak tertekuk apapun, siapapun—

—dan mereka tahu mereka tak akan pernah bisa meraih sosok itu sekeras apapun mereka mencoba. Karena sosok itu—Kuroko Tetsuya, telah dikalahkan oleh waktu yang kejam.

**~owari~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

_Clouds adalah lagu yang diciptakan dan dinyanyikan oleh Zach Sobiech, remaja berusia 14 tahun yang didiagnosa menderita kanker tulang langka—__**osteosarcoma **__yang kebanyakan menyerang anak-anak. Dengan tiadanya pilihan berobat, hidupnya hanya tinggal menghitung hari._

_Aku dibuat merinding olehnya, ketika ia mengatakan, "tak perlu mencari tahu bahwa ketika sekarat, saat itulah kehidupan dimulai."_

_Zach menyadari umurnya yang pendek dan ia benar-benar menikmati apa yang bisa dilakukannya dihari-hari terakhirnya. Bersyukur atas apa yang kau punya, hal sederhana namun butuh sikap untuk melaksanakannya._

_Zach Sobiech—seorang penderita kanker tulang yang berhasil menginspirasi pribadi yang sebelumnya 'mati'. Seorang veteran perang yang sudah bertahun-tahun kehilangan harapan hidup tiba-tiba mau keluar rumah, berjalan di bawah mendung. Anak-anak muda yang frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri menangis menyesali keputusasaannya. Pecandu narkoba punya harapan lagi untuk terbebas dari laknat itu._

_20 Mei 2013, Zach menyerah kalah pada penyakitnya, tapi dia mampu menghidupkan jutaan semangat dan kehidupan orang lain._

"**Life is really just beautiful moments one right after the other. All of these experiences are super— super cool. All of them are giving me just a little bit more closure on everything. It's just try and make people happy. Maybe you have to learn it over time, maybe you have to learn it the hard way, but as long as you learn it, you're going to make the world a better place." (Zach Sobiech)**

**.**

**.**

_Last, review kudasai~~_


End file.
